Fragments in Memory
by Em Paradise
Summary: This is a collection of moments of Lemony and his siblings during and after the schism. Please read, enjoy and review. rated T just in case.
1. Prologue 1

Prologue One. 

My dearest friend,

I hope this letter finds you. In dark times such as these I know how dangerous a simple thing like a letter can be. I realise I could easily have mentioned the sound of bells among these words yet I think that some things, like cream cheese and wedding dresses, should be plain.

I am unsure if you are still in contact with your brother, but I know of no other way to reach him. If there are still some lines of communication open between you then please, please give him this news; he is a father.

My beautiful daughter, whose name I dare not write for fear of this letter falling into the wrong hands, is well and healthy and I do not ask for more. She will be loved and cared for even though she cannot know the truth.

Promise me one more thing my friend, please explain to him why I did what I did. No matter what truth or lies have been reported I could not have stayed by his side. Please make him understand that the life he leads means he will never stop running. I could to wish that life on anyone, least of all my child.

My husband has offered me security and love, he will raise my daughter like she was his own. As I watch them now in the fading light, watch as he holds her so tenderly and his voice lulls her to sleep, I know I have made the right choice.

I know that you may never forgive me for what I did to your brothers' heart. I know that you love and protect him as only an older sister can, but I hope that one day you will understand.

Yours,

B.B.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue Two. 

Dear B.

I ask for only one thing. What is my nieces' name?

K.

K. – I found this poem and initially thought of you.

Verily we come to stand

Into the arms of those so grand

Only wishing we could see

Lovers who meant so much to me

Eternity to too long to wait

To be forever with a soul mate.

Yours.

B.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Forgot to add this to the prologue chapters but I'm sure you can guess that I'm not Lemony Snicket and I don't own the characters.

Chapter One. 

Jacques stared at the letter in his sisters' hand in disbelief. The words were too much to take in so he found himself staring at the tear marks that blotted the careful handwriting and stained the beautiful paper. It was no use however, the words jumped out at him still, forcing him to face the chaotic reality that was whirling around him.

"Have...have you told him?" was all he could think to say.

Kit turned to stare at him with wide eyes; it was like looking in a mirror when he stared at his sisters eyes.

"No, of course I haven't told him." She said as though surprised he had to ask, "I'm not going to tell him."

Jacques furrowed his brow, "What do you mean you're not telling him? Don't you think he had a right to know?"

"It will just make matters worse." Kit answered, folding the letter in half and placing it back in its envelope, "Like picking at a scab that won't heal."

"You can't keep this from him Kit" Jacques replied, his voice rising, "He's a father for Christ's sake. You don't think he has a right to know that?"

Kit gave him a stony glare, "And what good will it do?"

Jacques frowned in confusion. Kit wasn't just his sister, she was his twin. They had a level of understanding that no one else, not even their younger brother, could grasp. Yet staring at her now Jacques felt that he was looking at a stranger.

"This is Lemony and Beatrice we're talking about" Jacques argued, "He's loved her since they were seven years old."

"Exactly" Kit interrupted, "It's Lemony and Beatrice. She broke his heart Jacques; you can't believe he would take this easily."

"You can't mean that." Jacques sank deeper into the soft comfort of the sofa and stared over at his sister.

Something in her face softened and changed and she looked like his sister once more. "No," she said softly, "I want to tell him as much as you Jacques but what can we do? The baby has to be Beatrice's and Bertrand's daughter. It would break Lemony's heart into too many pieces for us to help him put it back together."

"So what do we do?" Jacques asked quietly. "What are you going to do with the letter?"

"Burn it" Kit whispered dryly and Jacques almost had to ask her to repeat herself because he could not believe his twin would suggest something like that.

"Fire destroys Jacques" Kit continued after a moment's silence. "It's the only way to hide this from Lemony completely."

Jacques said nothing. He was lost in thought of the little baby who would all too soon grow into a young girl. He pictures her with Lemony's eyes and Beatrice's solemn frown. He could almost hear the child laughing in his mind and it was Lemony's laugh. His younger brother had not laughed in such a long time. Could he really keep this from him or was Kit right? Would it only add to his pain?

"It shouldn't be like this." he murmured, more to himself than his sister.

Kit said nothing at got to her feet, taking the letter with her. Pausing at the doorway she looked back at her twin.

"It's for the best." She said, although Jacques could see the tears in her eyes and he found himself nodding.

"Her name is Violet." Kit whispered and slipped out of the room leaving Jacques alone.

'Don't tell me that' his mind screamed, 'Don't make her real to me.'

But the silence of the room remained unbroken and his mind swirled with images of a young girl with his brother's eyes.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Violet S. Rose for her fantastic reviews. I really appreciated the feedback. I definately have a few more chapters waiting in the wings although they will play around with the time line a bit. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! X


	4. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:_ This has been a long time come and sorry to anyone who has given up on this story but I still have chapters to publish and hopefully I will be getting back on track. Hope everyone enjoys this new fragment. Its rather short but they should get slowly shorter. As always please read and review! _

Chapter Two.

"Did you hear that noise?" Beatrice asked alarmed, rising from the sofa to look out of the window.

From the armchair by the fireplace Bertrand looked up as his wife spoke and rose to join her at the window, peering into the darkness outside.

"It's nothing" he said gently, guiding her back to the sofa and helping her lay back down. Placing a hand on her round belly he smiled at the movement beneath his touch.

"He's going to be a spirited little chap" he said with a grin and moved back to the window to draw the heavy curtains.

Beatrice smiled and tenderly caressed her ever growing bump, "You seem so positive this one's going to be a boy." She teased, "You said the same thing when Violet was born."

Her husband's grin widened, "Which just goes to show it's my turn to be right. Which do you want? Boy or girl?"

"I'd like a boy too." She said, "Although hopefully he won't have your silly nose."

Bertrand laughed at his wife's banter, "You said you liked my silly nose" he retorted.

His wife grinned back but it was an expression which did not quite reach her eyes, which then wandered worriedly back towards the window. "Are you sure there's nothing out there?" she asked softly, "I could almost swear I heard footsteps."

Bertrand frowned as he strained to listen to the noises outside. "Do you want me to check?" he asked gently.

"Yes...no...wait." Beatrice fumbled for an answer and sighed, "I'm being paranoid."

"For good reason" Bertrand replied, "But for now we've left that life behind us. We have to focus on Violet and the new baby."

"But that's what I'm afraid of" Beatrice said sitting up, "That we can never escape out pasts. I told K that I refuse to keep running but it seems to be our fate."

Bertrand crossed over to her and knelt down beside the sofa, taking Beatrice's hand in his. "Bea when I married you I promised to do more than love, honour and obey. I promised to protect you and our family. You don't have to run or do anything you don't want to. And then we the children are older we can continue with the noble work our friends are doing. But for now we have to think of the children and help them grow into the honourable people I know they'll become."

Beatrice looked impressed at her husband's speech and lent forward to plant a kiss on his nose.

"Thank you" she whispered, content to let the noises outside fade away into the night.

"So," Bertrand said with a smile, "What do you think of the name Klaus?"


	5. Chapter 3

Authors Notes _Wow I know, two chapters in two minutes! Hope you enjoy this chapter! x_

Chapter Three.

Jacques knocked again on the green wooden door, his knuckles red and sore from the countless times he had been knocking over the last few days. When no answer was forthcoming he tired the door handle again only to find it remained locked. Holding back a sigh of frustration the young man knocked again.

"Lemony open the door. You can't hide forever, now open up."

Instead of his younger brother's door opening however, the door next to it swung open and a concerned face poked out.

"Is he still in there?"

This time Jacques couldn't hold back his sigh of frustration as he turned to face his twin. "He hasn't even come out to eat." He murmured softly as he lent against the wall.

"Well" Kit reasoned as she lent beside him, "It's been four days, he can't stay in there much longer."

Tears filled Jacques eyes and he lent his head against Kit's shoulder, "I just wish I could take all this pain away from him." He whispered, "I know how to fix broken bones and sooth burns but no one has taught me how to mend a broken heart."

Kit smiled sympathetically at her twin and took his hand in her own.

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

Jacques shock his head in reply to his sister's question, his gaze off into the distance. His mind was casting back to the few days before when his brother had returned.

"She broke his heart Kit"

Lemony hardly ever came home. Perhaps it was something from their childhoods, moving from place to place as a way to stay safe. Never having somewhere to call home. When the twins came of age they had brought a safe home in an attempt to recapture that lost part of their earliest memories, however Lemony knew nothing else but constant running. He was always running from something no one else could see. He had only ever stopped for one person and now she had broken his heart. There had been hardly any noise from the younger mans room over the last few days, the soft footsteps as he paced the small space. As he'd listened closely, ear up against the door, Jacques could even hear the gentle flutter of pages turning as his brother tried to find comfort in words.

"A broken heart heals Jacques" Kit said and her voice echoed with a dull pain.

Looking into his twin's eyes Jacques could see the shadow of the lost love that, despite her words, still haunted her thoughts.

Only once had Jacques dared to give away his heart yet he had kept it a secret even from the man he loved. He knew how his heart ached whenever he thought of Jermone, the other unaware of how he felt. But despite his unreturned feelings of love Jacques couldn't imagine his brother's pain. He could still remember the day his little brother had first met Beatrice. He had returned from the library and stood hesitantly in the doorway to Jacques bedroom, a question half formed on his pouting mouth and his eyes ablaze with excitement and confusion. Bemused Jacques had watched his brother silently for a few moments. Seeing Lemony unsure how to phrase a question was a rare thing indeed, the younger boy never afraid to question anything. He was watching Jacques with a deep intensity as though his brother was able to answer any question.

"_Jacques,"_ he had said with his quiet voice, _"How do you know if you're in love?"_

Jacques had pondered the question with all the seriousness as Lemony had asked it, wondering if he should quote from sonnets or stories. If he should speak of philosophers or mention his own experiences. In the end he just answered simply, _"You just know."_

"So what do we do?" Jacques asked his sister wearily, leaning against the solid oak door.

Kit took a breath, squeezing her brother's hand, "We stay strong for him. That's what siblings are for."


	6. Chapter 4

_Authors Notes: Another short fragment, playing around with the time line a little. Thanks to babyvicz for you lovely review! Hope you enjoy this chapter I think it's one of my favourties so far although others may disagree with me. Please read and review and I'm open to any suggestions for other fragments. _

Chapter Four

Bertrand pushed through the crowds of Christmas shoppers, absently murmuring the odd apology, but his eyes were focussed solely on the figure before him. Without breaking his stride he grasped the younger man firmly round the arm and dragged him into a small alleyway between two of the shops.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed when they were alone, pushing the smaller man roughly against the wall.

Startled blue eyes stared back at him, wide with surprise and pain. Bertrand realised he was gripping the others arm like a vice and forcing himself to relax, he let go of the younger mans arm and repeated the question.

"What are you doing here Lemony?"

At the sound of his own mane the blue eyes darted to either side, scanning the alley before replying.

"I just wanted to see her" he whispered, his voice hoarse with unshed tears, "I wanted to make sure she's okay."

"You think I wouldn't take care of her?" Bertrand asked angrily.

Normally Bertrand could control his temper, yet the sudden appearance of the boy – young man now he corrected himself – he felt his anger rise unbidden to the surface. Lemony's eyes were still wide and fearful and Bertrand could still see the shadow of the boy he had known. Softly the younger man spoke, burying his hands into the pockets of the oversize coat he wore.

"I didn't mean that Bert." He said peacefully. "I just wanted to look at her face, see how much had changed. It's been almost seven years and I just..." he trailed off helplessly. "I wouldn't have let her see me."

Bertrand scowled, "You've done it before haven't you?" he accused, casting his mind back to all the noises in the dark and the half glimpsed shadows that had haunted him from the corner of his eyes.

"N-no" Lemony stuttered, raising his arms in self-defence. "I told you I haven't seen her in almost seven years. Since that day of the mountains."

"Well I'm warning you Lemony," Bertrand said darkly, "You stay away from her and my family."

Lemony flinched at his words but then his eyes narrowed, "You believe it don't you?" he exclaimed, "You believe the lies written in the Punctilio."

"I admit the evidence was compelling" Bertrand said, "We couldn't help but-"

"We?" Lemony cut him off, "Who? You and Bea...No, she wouldn't." He shook his head, "S-she wouldn't believe those lies."

Bertrand said nothing. He and Beatrice hadn't spoken about the stories that had plagued the cover of the Daily Punctilio and part of him wanted to torture the younger man. Knowing that he had been the first to steal his wife's heart and that part of her would always return his love.

"I don't believe it." Lemony murmured, "She would never believe those stories."

"Nothing is certain Lemony" Bertrand said simply. "How can you be sure how she feels after all this time?"

"Because she is the other half of my soul!" Lemony cried in desperation.

Bertrand grabbed the lapels of the younger mans coat and flung him against the wall. He wanted to yell and scream at him. Wanted to make him deny it, hurt him so he would never come near her again. He had never had thoughts like those before and the strength and intensity of his anger scared him. Lemony's eyes shone with pain yet he didn't make a sound and Bertrand could feel the smaller man tremble under his grip. Slowly his own trembling hands released the smaller man. He knew, deep in his heart, he couldn't stop Lemony from loving her. He doubted anyone ever could. Lemony sank against the wall, eyes never leaving Bertrand's face and reached into the pocket of his long coat. A moment later he brought out a dark green commonplace book, the silver outline of an eagle in flight graced the cover.

"Please give this to her." He asked softly, "I'm afraid I didn't have time to gift wrap it."

Hesitantly Bertrand took the offered book but shook his head, "This won't change anything, you know that. I didn't steal her from you Lemony, she had left before that."

Lemony smiled slightly and started to walk down the empty alley, "Remember Bert" he murmured softly, "We were friends once too."

Bertrand watched him go and stared briefly down at the book in his hand. Beatrice would know as soon as she saw it that it was from Lemony and he didn't want to see the look that would come into her eyes. Knowing she had never looked at him that way. As he left the alley Bertrand let the beautiful book fall from his hands into a nearby trashcan and walked through the thinning crowds without turning back.


	7. Chapter 5

_Authors Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to get these new chapters up time keeps slipping away from me! A quick journey back in time with this fic, just some short sweet fluff. Thanks to HollyRosalie for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. For once I didn't have to edit as that chapter seemed to arrive fully formed. My favourite part of the books is the traigc story of Lemony's life and his love for Beatrice. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the next couple of chapters. Please read and review! _

Chapter Five

Lemony walked softly down the tall aisles, one hand reaching out as his fingers idly traced along the edges of the books. He always felt safe in the library, loved how the shelves towered high above his head, lined with hundreds of books. Surely no one could read all those books in their life time. His feet followed the familiar route through the maze of shelves and books almost of their own accord until he stood at his favourite section of the large library. The wooden shelves were lined with dictionaries from all over the world, books explaining how to spell, what words meant and where they came from. Lemony loved nothing more than to spend hours learning about new words, seeing how they fit together, different words that meant the same thing. He was happiest hidden by a large stack of books, reading these new words and phrases, perhaps copying some of the best into his commonplace book.

Which was why when he turned the aisle into that section of the library he was slightly dismayed to find someone else already there.

"Oh darn it!" the intruder exclaimed, "Now this just won't do."

Lemony paused as he studied the young girl before him. He knew all about damsels in distress of course. They featured in many of the books his siblings had read to him. There had been pictures too. They had all shown a young women with thin pale cheeks and wide blue eyes, a perfect mouth forming a small 'o' of surprise at the situation. When he was younger Lemony had devoured many of these stories. Although he often disagreed with the 'happily ever after' he knew how to identify when there was a damsel in distress.

However the girl in front of him was different. Her face was flushed red and she had hastily pushed her hair back from her eyes sp that it was beginning to stick up in odd places. Her eyes were narrowed as she studied the heavy tome before her and her mouth was set into a firm line of determination.

"Can I help you?" Lemony's voice was soft but it carried easily in the quiet of the library.

The girl glanced up in surprise, a slight blush creeping up her neck. Absorbed in her problem she hadn't realised someone else was present. Smiling shyly she nodded, "Oh yes please, if you could."

Lemony clutched the strap of his satchel tightly and took a few hesitant steps closer. He could see the title of the book that rested on her lap and saw it was a thesaurus but it was one Lemony hardly ever used as he didn't find the suggestions very interesting.

"What are you looking for?"

The girl pointed down at the word she was looking at, 'commotion', and explained, "It's for my coded poetry class. We have to write about a season and I'm trying to write about Fall."

She looked up at him then, her eyes were a warm dark brown and Lemony felt himself sinking into their depths.

"None of these words are right." She continued.

Lemony forced himself to look away from her eyes and back down to the page and the words the thesaurus offered for 'commotion'. 'Upheaval', 'disorder', 'disturbance'. Those weren't right. 'Uproar', 'turmoil' or 'perturbation' wouldn't work either.

Lemony closed his eyes, thinking of words that weren't in the book. When she had mentioned Fall somehow he had known she wanted to describe the colourful falling leaves caught on a blustery wind and he wanted to find the perfect word for her. He could feel her watching him, those beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes waiting hopefully.

"Flurry."

The word spilled from his lips and he opened his eyes to find her beaming at him, the smile making her whole face light up.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, "How did you think of it?"

Lemony shrugged shyly, "I like words" he said softly.

The girl lay the thesaurus aside, still smiling, "I'm Beatrice. I should introduce myself now that you've helped me so superbly."

"My names Lemony" he introduced, "I like tour name, it means bringer of happiness."

She smiled, "Or bringer of..." Beatrice thought quickly and flicked the book closed, "...joy."

Lemony grinned, his shyness forgotten in the familiar comfort of the words he loved.

"Delight"

"Bliss" Beatrice shot back.

"Glee"

"Merriment."

"Ecstasy." Lemony cried loudly and then blushed as the word seemed to echo around the library. Beatrice giggled as the librarian came round and "shushed" them, and she gathered her own bag together.

"You win! Thank you for helping me finishing my poem Lemony." She said, still smiling sweetly, "Maybe we can meet in here another day and learn some new words."

Lemony smiled, not trusting himself to speak, afraid that the beautiful girl was joking. But as he watched her go, smiled as she paused at the end of the aisle, turned to wave back and whisper "Gaiety" before disappearing, Lemony knew that he hadn't seen the last of Beatrice. Pulling out a different thesaurus and his faithful commonplace book he tried to find some poetic phrases for beautiful chocolate brown eyes.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Is it true?"

The voice on the phone said simply that. No 'hello Jacques, how are you?' or 'good afternoon sir, I was just wondering...'. No pleasantries and no codes. Just those three small words. It was spoken in a harsh whisper, a voice raw with tears and pain. The call could have been from anyone, it could have been about anything, but Jacques knew.

"You shouldn't have called Lemony." There was no need to say anymore. By not denying what had happened Lemony would know it was true. There was a noise on the other end of the phone, something between a sob and a cry of anger.

At hearing the absolute pain coming from his little brother Jacques wanted to see him. He needed to see him. Despite everything, the rules and the danger he had to see Lemony.

Clutching the phone closer and speaking calmly even though his heart was pounding Jacques asked, "Lemony where are you?"

There was a pause and then the quiet whisper replied, "In the phone box on the corner."

"Then for goodness sake get up here!"

Jacques hung up the phone and started to tidy the collection of books and papers on the coffee table. 'What on earth are you tidying for?' his mind asked but he needed to be doing something. It seemed to take forever for Lemony to reach his apartment and Jacques worried briefly that his little brother had run, until finally the doorbell chimed. He flung open the door but froze before he could invite the other man in. Lemony was the palest he had ever seen him, dark shadows surrounding red rimmed eyes and Jacques could see the tear tracks on his brother hollow cheeks. The younger mans eyes were cast downward and his dark hair was dishevelled. He was so thin, dressed in a slightly rumpled pinstripe suit, he looked like merely the illusion of a man. That the next time Jacques blinked he would vanish forever.

Jacques took a half step back and it was the only invitation Lemony needed as he stepped into the room. Closing the door after casting a quick glance up and down the corridor, Jacques followed his brother into the sitting room. Lemony was standing uncertainly in the middle of the room, not sure what he was meant to do.

"Sit" Jacques ordered, although his voice was gentle.

Lemony sat automatically at his older brothers' order, perched on the threadbare sofa and looked as though he had no real idea where he was. Jacques wondered if it was the shock and was thinking about going to find the bottle of brandy under the sink when Lemony asked, "What happened?"

Brady forgotten Jacques sank down opposite Lemony so he was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, their knees brushing gently. He hesitated in his answer, unable to deny his brother anything but not wanting to hurt him.

Yet Lemony did not seem to notice the hesitation as he continued, "The whole mansion?"

Jacques wasn't sure if that had been a question, his brothers' voice certain though his eyes gazed into space.

Jacques nodded slowly, "Yes, the whole mansion. By the time we got there, there was nothing we could do. The flames..." his voice caught in his throat but he forced himself on. His grief was nothing compared to Lemony's. "The flames were so high that by the time we got them out there was nothing but ash."

Lemony swallowed and pushed himself to his feet, pacing the small sitting room. Jacques could see some of his younger brothers' spirit returning to the shadow of the man. He had heard the terrible truth now, forced himself to accept it and made himself carry on.

"The children?" Lemony asked suddenly, turning back towards Jacques, his blue eyes wide as the thought struck him. "Were the children..?"

He couldn't even finish the dreadful sentence. He would accept Beatrice and Bertrand's terrible fate if he must; he had seen the ruins of the beautiful house with its green oak doors and majestic library. But to think that the children, his last links to Beatrice had...

"Let it go Lemony." Jacques said softly, "They aren't your responsibility."

"I don't care Jacques" Lemony cried, "I owe Bea that much at least."

Jacques sighed, the secret shared between himself and Kit rose unbidden to his lips as it had many times over the last 14 years. But as before he had to bite back the words. Why add to his brothers pain?

"Jacques what happened to the children?" Lemony persisted, determination replacing grief in his voice.

Jacques sighed again, finally admitting the news he had heard, "They went to the closest volunteer."

If possible Lemony paled even more, "No. You can't mean that they...that he..."

The younger man was unable to finish and looked at his older brother imploringly, willing him to deny it.

"Poe took them himself." Jacques confirmed quietly.

"Not him." Lemony cried, "He did it Jacques. I know I can't prove it but he started the fire."

"Lemony don't say things like that." Jacques rose to his feet now too. "Speculation and accusation won't help anything."

"You're defending him?" Lemony's voice rose higher in disbelief.

"Before the schism he was a volunteer too." Jacques argued, "No one is all good or all bad Lemony. Besides the Daily Punctilio has accused you of most of his crimes."

Lemony's mouth fell open and his eyes filled with sudden pain at his brothers' betrayal. "Jacques..."

Jacques let out a groan and sank into the armchair, his head in his hands. Of all the stupid and idiotic things to say. He wanted to take the words back but they hung heavy in the air along with his brother bare whisper. He expected to hear to front door closing as Lemony fled, the younger mans footsteps on the stairs would echo in the apartments silence. Instead a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up at his brothers suddenly calm face.

"L...I'm..." he couldn't find the words to apologise, to take back the hurtful remarks. Lemony smiled softly at his brother struggle.

"It's okay Jay" he murmured. He dropped his hand away and walked over to the window, staring out at the empty street below. "I'm going after the children." He said after a moment, "I'm to find them."

"It might be too late." Jacques said softly, turning to face his younger brother.

"I won't stop searching" Lemony vowed, he was still facing away from his brother but Jacques could still hear the tears in his voice. "They may have to do a lot of it on their own but I'll find them."

He turned back to Jacques suddenly, his eyes ablaze and his mouth set in the determined frown Jacques had seen so many times.

"And when I do, everyone is going to know the truth about Olaf's crimes."

With that he strode to the door and let it shut quietly behind him.

"Good luck." Jacques whispered to the empty room. He sat for a moment staring at the closed door and then pushed himself up and over to his desk, reaching for his fountain pen and a sheet of paper. Taking a breath he started to write.

"To my dear brother,

If you are reading this then I am afraid I am dead. I can only hope it was a noble passing. I write this now as it is time you heard the truth..."


	9. Epilogue

Authors Note: _Okay, so for anyone who remotely remembers this story...what can I say? I vanished from the world of fanfiction for a long while. I've been thinking about writing and posting some more fic and when I ressurected my account I realised that I had never posted the epilogue for this story. Quick dive through my piles of notebooks and I found the ending to my little collection of one shots. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Many many thanks and chocolate cookies to Nixieandtheyack, xFearOfxDeathx, ForeverShallNatureThrive, HollyRosaline and babyvicz for their wonderful and beautiful reviews. Please enjoy the final part of this story and please feel free to hit that little button to send me any thoughts and comments. _

_PS: Anyone else super excited to hear that LS is writing more? :D _

Epilogue 

The lone figure stood in the empty cemetery, oblivious of the snow that had slowly begun to fall. His gaze was transfixed on the two white tomb stones that stood side by side. The marble gleamed new among the older grey stone, the grave markers an afterthought now. Placed there by mourners who previously had no time to grieve. The man took a breath, as though taking his courage from the crisp winter air and knelt down in the grass.

Still he could not speak, unsure of what to say and somewhat afraid to break the peaceful quiet. After all it had been so long, what could he say now that would change anything? So instead he studied the flowers that adorned both graves. So many flowers, yet he hadn't expected anything less. These people were so beloved in life why should that change now?

Finally he began to speak. His voice was hoarse, as though it had not been used in a great many years. Softly he cleared his throat and his words were barely louder than a whisper.

"Bea, it's me, Lemony. I'm here"

He wondered if it was the right thing to do, coming here today. Surely he was just talking to the cold stone before him. Words failed him and he closed his eyes at the irony. Words had been his sole companion for so many long years. He could still see her face behind his closed eyes and for the moment he allowed himself the luxury of the memory. Watched as she smiled, he had never known a smile could stop a heart until she had looked at him in the library for the first time all those years ago and her smile had lit up the room. Eyes still closed, lost in the memory of her smile and her kiss, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry Bea," He whispered, "I'm sorry that our work was ever more important than our love. We both did things we regret, believing that what we were doing was noble." He laughed softly, bitterly, "Were we noble enough?"

Opening his eyes Lemony started at the tombstone, reading to words inscribed. _Beatrice Baudelaire – beloved mother, noble volunteer. _

"I thought I would spend the rest of my life with you." He swallowed dryly, "I guess I was young and foolish to believe in happy ending. But you were right Bea, I've never stopped running. Ever since I was a child and I joined an organisation full of chaos and corruption. The schism broke up many families Bea, I guess I just never thought it would break us."

Tears stung his eyes and he choked back a sob, as though finally saying the words had brought the grim reality to focus.

"I'll watch over our daughter and her siblings, but I won't tell them the truth. Violet loved Bert very much and I promise I won't do anything against that. She's a beautiful young woman Bea."

Lemony fell silent again and slowly got to his feet, brushing snow from his hat and shoulders before looking back at the graves one last time. He opened his mouth as though to speak again then closed it and walked silently down the path without looking back.

Behind, unnoticed, stood a young woman, her hair tied back by a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes. She watched the older man walk away and remembered the conversation she once shared with her fiancé, on the side of a frozen waterfall.

"_It's like we never really knew our parents,"..._


End file.
